


Conversation Hearts

by Mod Piss Ninja (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, krux x acronix, this one is a good wholesome time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Piss%20Ninja
Summary: Acronix determines to spend every holiday with his brother that he can after having missed out on his life for the past 40 years. While Krux puts on a face and pretends he doesn't care, deep down he really does appreciate all Acronix does in his return, even though he's good at both annoying and charming his brother at once.So Acronix take's Krux out for their first Valentine's Day together in decades, and while things between them are much the same, other things are very different.





	Conversation Hearts

Krux poured over the blueprints laid out in front of him on the table, various notes and papers scattered about. His brows were drawn together in concentration. Everything had to be no less than perfect, or it wouldn’t work. He had spent the better part of 40 years planning this, and it wasn’t a simple task. There would be not one overlooked error, not one little mistake. There was no room for mistakes. 

The door behind him slammed open, and just like that his concentration was broken. Krux glanced up to see his brother waltzing in with a certain pep in his step, his arms full of shopping bags and flowers. Though he was thankful it was only his brother, Krux wished he would keep it down. He looked back down to his work and jotted something down on a notebook in messy scrawl.  


“Look at these incredible things I found today!” Acronix said, the excitement in his voice rising. He stood on the other side of the table, grinning from ear to ear. Krux gave a half-hearted “mmhm,” more focused on his notes. Without warning, the plastic bags Acronix had been holding spilled out onto the table, his finds covering the blueprints and notes. It looked like a mess of pink and red hearts, flowers and other useless junk. Krux looked up with an irritated sigh and leveled a deadpan stare at his brother. Before he could even look closely at the knick knacks covering his work space, Krux’s attention was drawn to his brother’s outfit. 

“And what is the meaning of that incongruous getup?” He asked, his upper lip pinching into a look of disgust. Acronix moved from side to side, showing off his clothes. He had an open flannel with a pair of jeans, and his hair had been let down so that it swept lower down his back and framed his face like a mane. His signature mask was gone as well, and it was odd to see his brother without it. Acronix looked utterly contemporary and modern, and Krux couldn’t help but sigh.

“Do you like it? Because you have a disguise, I thought I might use one as well.” Acronix said, looking overly pleased with himself. 

“You do not need a disguise, I am the one who will deal with public affairs. It would draw too much attention if we were to flounce around in the open like a couple of incompetent buffoons.” Krux chided. “It is eight in the morning, when did you even have time to acquire this nonsensical clutter?” 

Until that point, Acronix wore a pouty look on his face. But when Krux mentioned his finds, he grinned and picked up a bag from the table with two hands. Krux’s brows furrowed at the mischievous look in his brother’s eyes, but there was no time to say anything as Acronix ripped the bag open and sprayed heart shaped confetti in an explosion of pink and reds all over them and onto the floor. 

“It is Valentine’s Day, Brother! The holidays have changed so much since our time.” Acronix smiled, picking up one of the tiny confetti hearts to examine in awe. 

“Valentine’s Day? Is that what this is about?” Krux scoffed, dusting off the confetti in blatant annoyance. “Valentine’s Day has become nothing more than a commercial ploy at romance developed by large companies to pressure consumers into buying expensive and extravagant gifts for their significant others, gifts which they do not need. It is an absolute joke.” 

“If you say so, Brother.” Acronix shrugged, sifting through the items spread out on the table. Heart shaped chocolate boxes, dozens of Valentine’s cards, bouquets of flowers, and so on. More than wondering where his brother even got all of it, Krux had no idea what they would do with all of that useless junk.

“If this is what you plan to do today, I highly recommend you at least do it in the bedroom and out of my way.” Krux pushed a bouquet of roses aside to get his blueprints. “I have a lot of work to do.”

“Come now, Brother. These plans of ours have waited 40 years, I would think they can wait one more day. We should celebrate our first holiday back together!” Acronix nodded to himself firmly, crossing his arms. Krux raised a brow. “I have learned so much about new Valentine’s Day customs, I am going to ensure we have fun together and do it properly.” 

“Acronix, it is not how it was when we were young.” Krux pinched the bridge of his nose.

“When _you_ were young.” His brother corrected with a wry grin. 

“When we were growing up.” Krux huffed. “It is a holiday aimed more towards couples these days.”

“And we are a couple.” Acronix nodded. “A couple of brothers who are going to have an amazing day together! What is the issue?” 

Krux sighed, feeling his resolve to deny his brother a day together wavering. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to spend time with him, he had missed him more than anything else during their separation over that last 40 years. While for Acronix it had been mere moments, Krux had to spend decades away from his other half, literally incomplete without his twin. 

“We cannot be in public like this.” Krux sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

“See? That is why I need a disguise as well!” Acronix grinned. “If you are Saunder Saunders, I will be Finnigan Finnigan!” 

“It is Dr. Sander Saunders.” Krux nearly rolled his eyes. 

“That is still a strange name and persona to choose.” Acronix shrugged, tearing open a box of chocolates. 

“The name was easy to remember at the time, and the persona was so far from my natural self that no one suspected it was me all along. As I said before, my plans were and are impeccable.” 

“So will you come out with me?” Acronix popped a chocolate into his mouth and gave a hopeful look. Krux sighed, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Give me a moment to get ready.” 

A wide grin split across Acronix’s face, and he jumped up. Krux shook his head, but if anything, seeing his brother’s smile again was worth putting on that silly mustache as many times as he needed to.

~

“This is amazing!” Acronix exclaimed, craning his neck towards the sky. “When I was in Ninjago city the last time, I had not had the chance to actually look around. These skyscrapers are astounding! How does one create a building so tall without it collapsing?” 

“It is to do with the durability of the building’s foundation. Wretched edifices, they are much too large for my liking.” Krux huffed. 

Acronix insisted on walking through the streets of the city as to see all of the new things Ninjago had to offer, much to Krux’s delight. He preferred walking over the busses, though he could do without his brother’s overt excitement with every new building and object. Though Krux assured him it was nothing special, Acronix wanted to experience anything and everything. 

Krux watched Acronix’s childlike awe as they walked. Sometimes he wished he could see the world the way his brother could, but he just wasn’t introduced to it the same way. The world changed and he himself changed as well over the past 40 years, and Krux had to experience it alone. He grew old without his brother, the world itself advanced without his brother. He learned to despise modern life and all that came with it, because it meant he was growing old without Acronix.

“You are frowning.” Acronix nudged his side, breaking through his thoughts. Acronix’s brows furrowed for a moment, before an expression came over his face, as if he had an idea. He shoved his hand into the pocket of his flannel and grabbed something out. He held it in his fist and waved it in Krux’s face. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Krux raised a brow. Acronix just shook his fist.

“Come on, take it.” He said. Krux complied reluctantly, holding his hand out. Acronix unclenched his fist, and a small white heart dropped into his palm. 

“What… is this?” He asked, the confusion in his voice evident as he held it in his fingers. Acronix smiled. 

“It is another Valentine’s Day tradition that I have learned of. They are small sugary candies with sayings written on them called conversation hearts.” Acronix nodded to himself as he spoke, as if verifying his own information. He paused in front of a jewelry shop, peering through the window. “Because I could not find the true use of these candies, I have decided to implement them into our day regardless, as I find them most endearing. Whenever you are ill-tempered today, I am going to cheer you up with one of these.” Acronix turned to Krux and gave him a warm smile. “Do not be a bitter old man on today of all days, where did that spark go?” 

Krux sighed, but he smiled. Though many things had changed, his brother was still the only person who could manage to both infuriate and calm him with a single gesture. He missed that.

“Go on, then.” Acronix urged as he moved on to the next shop over. “Read it aloud.” 

Krux looked down at the heart. ‘crazy 4 u,’ was written in tiny pink lettering, and he bemoaned the informal spelling. Though, the space was so small to write they likely had to, but they couldn’t have come up with a better saying in the first place?

“Come on, read it. You have grown slow in your old age, Brother.” Acronix teased with a grin. Krux shook his head. 

“Crazy for you.” He said with a slight smile. Acronix chuckled, pleased. 

Krux found himself more relaxed than he had in the four decades without his brother, and his ever present tension seemed to just melt away as he listened to his brother’s nearly poetic ramblings on how much he enjoyed the future. He was almost glad that his brother convinced him to come out. 

They walked for some time, stopping every now and again so that Acronix could gaze into the windows of different shops and be awed by the different establishments and the sheer number of them. He loved all of the themes and Valentine’s decorations that each had in their windows, though he never suggested actually going inside until they stumbled upon a little antique shop. 

“Let us browse the wares of this one.” Acronix said after examining a few objects in the window. Krux raised a brow. He was sure his brother would much rather see the latest gadgets and knick knacks of the modern era, but he instead chose a store full of things that reminded Krux of their childhood. 

They entered the shop with a little chime above the door. The store itself was clean and modern, but the shelves were filled with objects from the past. 

“Look, Brother!” Acronix said, picking up a small sewing kit. “It is like the one I had when we were children.” 

Krux smiled at his brother, who was examining every little object, his expression full of mirth. His enthusiasm really was contagious. Krux enjoyed being around older things that reminded him of home, when things were much simpler. 

They browsed the shelves on their own for some time, trading quips and commentary on the familiar wares, but left shortly after. As they continued along the street, Acronix pulled something from his pocket with a mischievous grin. He held it out to Krux, who half expected another conversation heart. 

“What is this?” Krux’s brows furrowed as he grabbed the object from his brother. Acronix only looked at him with a self-satisfied look in his eye as he picked the object up. It was a slightly rusted heart shaped pocket watch, but the hands were on the wrong time. It was an easy fix.

“Where did you get this?” Krux asked, frowning. 

“The antique shop, of course. I thought it was perfect for you! It is a heart as well, which is most perfect on today of all days.” Acronix said happily. Krux paused. 

“You stole it?” 

“Of course I did, how else would I have gotten it?” Acronix raised a brow. Krux sighed. Of course his brother would do something like that just to give it to him as a gift. 

“And what if you were caught? You cannot just go around taking things to your liking in this day in age.” He shook his head, frowning. 

“But I did not get caught, so what is the problem?” Acronix shrugged. Before Krux could do much more than glare, Acronix pulled out another conversation heart. It was a powder purple, and scrawled on the heart was ‘my baby.’ At least it was better than the atrocious spelling of the last heart. Acronix gave him a pointed look, and Krux sighed. 

“It says ‘my baby,’” He shook his head, though he couldn’t help but smile. Acronix was right, those stupid little hearts really did distract him from being upset. Though, it was more the way Acronix’s eyes lit up with satisfaction when he read them aloud. Krux looked back to the watch still in his hand. He did like it. He smoothed his thumb over the delicate swirling filigree that made up the front face with a fond huff. 

“How nice!” Acronix piped from beside him with a nod. Krux slipped the watch into his pocket. He cleared his throat.

“Thank you.” He said quietly, unsure if his brother could even hear him. He knew that he did when Acronix grinned, pulling him into a tight side hug as they walked. 

~

“You wish to eat at this repellent establishment?” Krux asked, disgust ebbing into his voice. Acronix nodded fervently, a wide grin on his lips. 

“Yes, it is astonishing! You receive your meal with the mere push of a button!” Acronix spoke with excitement, nearly bouncing in place. “Who comes up with these amazing ideas/?” 

It wasn’t as if the place was overly dirty or dingy, it was just the thought of the mechanized greasy food and loud noises that Krux detested. There were a lot more people than Krux would have thought there to be there for lunch that day. It wasn’t particularly special, drive-ins were a dime a dozen, but he wasn’t about to tell Acronix that, he seemed too mesmerized by the magic of it all. He seemed happy, and that was enough for Krux. 

There was a short wait for the ordering box to open up, and Acronix insisted on ordering, not that Krux minded. They sat at a picnic table outside the restaurant to wait for their food, Acronix’s entire face lit up with happiness. 

“You are sure you would not rather eat somewhere more substantial?” Krux asked. Acronix waved him off.

“Yes, I am very certain! Besides, we have already placed our order.” He shrugged. Krux softened, watching his brother push his hair out of his face. “It is odd to have it down.” Acronix noted, twining a lock between his fingers. Krux hummed, a wave of nostalgia washing over him as he really looked at his brother for once. Studied his features, the light creases on his cheeks. 

“Do you recall having me brush it for you when we were younger? You always wanted it impeccable, though it would muss from battle regardless.” Krux mused. 

“I do, Brother. Though to me it feels no longer than a fortnight. So much has changed, and yet I still feel as though it hasn’t.” Acronix nodded, smoothing out his mane. Before Krux could say anything more, he noticed something, or rather someone strikingly blue approaching from the side. He tensed, ready to fight should their cover be blown. It was Jay, that lightning ninja. And when he waved with a wide grin, Krux relaxed. They haven’t been found out just yet.

“Dr. Saunders, my man! How’s it going?” The ninja called out. Krux took a breath, readying to take on his persona of Sander Saunders. He shot a glare to his brother with a nod, hoping to communicate in some way that he would do the talking and there had better be no ridicule for this.

“Oh, hello!” He said with a wide grin and wave, his voice heavily accented. Jay invited himself over and sat himself down at the table, looking at Acronix, who was having a very hard time controlling his rising laughter. Krux felt like dying. 

“Who’s this? Don’t think I’ve seen you around before, I’m Jay!” He stuck out a hand to Acronix, who took it with a splitting grin. “Hey, Dr. Saunders, is this your grandson or something? You guys look so alike, it’s crazy!” 

Krux blinked, but waved his hands. “No, no, this is-” 

“I am Finnigan Finnigan, and we are on a date! That is what they are called, I read about it in a magazine.” Acronix chimed in, not even trying to mask his voice in the least. Krux nearly gaped, it was so apparent that there was something off about Acronix. Krux was just thankful Jay was an idiot. Wait, a date? He turned to his brother with a stricken expression, and Acronix smiled. 

“Oh!” Jay looked between the two of them with wide eyes, before a slick expression fell over his face. “Dr. Saunders, you dog! Lucky man.” Jay threw Krux a sly wink and nudged his side with his elbow. 

“I am? Oh, yes, date, we are doing the date, of course.” Krux said slowly, his expression still troubled. Acronix gave him a mischievous look and pulled another conversation heart from his pocket. Jay looked between them curiously as Krux hesitantly took the little pink heart. 

“Do not be such a downer on _our_ day.” He held the heart out for Krux to take, his grin deepening. When his brother finally took it, he pressed against his side. “Go on, what does it say?” 

“Oh, um. The little heart candy says ‘best day.’” Krux gritted out, a blush rising in his cheeks. 

“Aww!” Jay cooed, and Acronix slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “You guys are so cute together. Seriously, good on you Dr. S.” 

“T-thank you.” Krux said warily, shooting his brother a look. 

When a number was called, Jay stood. “Well that’s my cue. It was cool talking to you guys. See you later Dr. Saunders, bye Finnigan!” He gave a little wave before jogging over to the pick up window. The moment he was out of hearing range, Acronix burst into laughter.

“That is your Sander Saunders persona?” He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “You have been speaking like that for 40 years?” 

Krux leveled a glare at his brother and huffed. Acronix was still in a fit of giggles though was was trying to calm down. Every time he looked back up though, he started again. Krux changed his mind about his brother being endearing, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the museum and pour over his blueprints once more. Without much warning, Acronix shoved another conversation heart in front of him, his other arm still around his brother’s shoulders for support. 

“Did you hear what he said, Brother? He called me Finnigan! Who was he?” He said, finally calming down. 

“That is how you introduced yourself. That was one of the ninja, the master of lightning’s son.” Krux huffed and looked down at the heart.

“Oh, I’ve met him before then. He was the first of them to greet me upon my return after Master Wu. What a delightful individual!” He laughed. “Well? Go on, read it.” 

“‘Hot stuff.’” Krux sighed. Acronix gave him a grin, pleased. While Krux was still sour over the presence of the ninja nearly ruining his day, he couldn’t help but still be charmed by his brother’s demeanor. While he knew Acronix to be self absorbed and wanting to live the fast life, it was nice to know that he took the chance to try to cheer his brother up whenever he could. Krux reigned him in when he got too caught up in the moment, and while he was known to be selfish himself at times, his brother is what really mattered. They had always been a perfect balance like that, Krux had nearly forgotten what it felt like. With a sudden swell of emotions, Krux had to look away.

Their number was called, and Acronix jumped up. Krux trailed behind him, watching his back with a perpetual smile. 

~

As they were walking back to the museum, Acronix took Krux’s hand in his own. Krux looked over quickly, but his brother only walked on, staring in awe at the buildings still. He nearly ripped his hand away, the contact of his brother now foreign to him after 40 years apart. He swallowed thickly, hoping to calm his nerves. Since when was he nervous? As they walked, Acronix babbled on about nothing, talking about the world around them and how much everything had changed. Still, Krux didn’t let go. It was innocent enough, though his heart beat erratically in his chest with the unfamiliar proximity. He told himself it was because he feared someone would see through his brother’s disguise, much less well planned than his own. 

“I have one last surprise for you today, Brother.” Acronix said lightly, swinging their hands a little with his step. Krux gave him a dubious look. 

“And what is that, pray tell?” He asked, bracing himself for whatever other strange Valentine’s Day themed plans his brother had next. 

“I planned a picnic for us.” Acronix grinned. Krux couldn’t help but stare at his brother with furrowed brows. A picnic? Though it seemed so cliche he might have groaned, something inside him melted with fondness for his brother. Acronix was really trying to have a good day with him.

“A picnic?” Krux asked, his tone deadpanned despite himself. “We just ate.”

“It is dessert.” Acronix shrugged. 

“I do not have much of an affinity for sweets.” 

Acronix rolled his eyes and gave a grin that could put the sun to shame, and the way Krux’s heartbeat faltered, he wondered if there was something wrong. 

“You are always like this, Brother. But that is fine, you will love what I have done. Here, take a heart. You are sulking again.” Acronix handed Krux another candy heart. 

“It reads ‘xoxo.’” Krux frowned. Acronix looked over with a curious expression. 

“That is what it says? What code is that in?” He asked. Krux shook his head. 

“It is a terrible informal way to say hugs and kisses.” His upper lip pinched in disgust. Aconix’s face lit up.

“Oh, how nice!” He said. A chilly gust of wind blew through, and Acronix pressed closer to Krux. For warmth, Krux reminded himself. Something struck him, though. 

“You do realize it is February? How is this picnic of yours supposed to work if it is freezing outside?” He asked. Acronix pouted at his brother for doubting him and pat his arm. 

“It is as I said, I have a plan.” He said simply. 

They continued their walk, and before long they were approaching the museum, walking up the large steps. Krux blinked. They had held hands the entire way. 

“You realize the museum is open, correct?” He asked in amusement, curious to see what his brother had planned. 

“Shh.” Acronix hushed, leaning over to press a finger to his brother’s lips. “I have plans.”

Krux rolled his eyes, though he wore a content smile as they entered the building. There were a few people milling about the museum, but not as many as there usually was. Not many people came to the museum on holidays. Those who were there recognized him immediately, and they greeted him kindly. Most of them wore amused looks to see such a young man on his arm. 

Acronix dragged him further down what seemed to be a maze of corridors and different exhibits, but Krux knew them all well, having built it all himself over the last 40 years curating the place on his own. He frowned as Acronix led him to a part of the museum, closed off with yellow tape. He hadn’t shut down any exhibits that day.

“Did you close off part of the museum?” He asked. Acronix shrugged, and handed him another conversation heart to stave off Krux’s complaints. 

“No one will miss it for one day.” Acronix said, leading him through by the hand. “This is for us.” 

Krux found he wasn’t the least bit upset, though he looked down at the heart anyways. “This one says “you’re sweet.’” He shook his head. Acronix looked over and laughed. 

“You are!” He nudged his brother playfully. “Sometimes.” 

They walked into the dimly lit exhibit, and Acronix presented their ‘picnic’ with a flourish of his arms. There was a large blanket spread on the floor underneath the painting of their battle 40 years prior. A basket was set atop the blanket with a cloth placed over the top of it. Acronix led Krux over and at, motioning for his brother to do the same. 

“And who might that ‘handsome fella’ be?” Acronix laughed, imitating Krux’s Dr. Saunders voice as he motioned to the painting. Krux gave a smirk as he sat down, much slower and his brother. 

“We all know who the better looking brother is.” He said. Acronix gave him an amused glance. 

“We are twins.” 

While Acronix did have a point, Krux normally wouldn’t allow him to win so easily. Though he was curious to see what his brother had prepared and why it was so important as to close off an entire wing of the museum. He shook his head imperceptibly. Acronix had gone through the trouble to make desserts, though he was unsure of the quality just yet, and set up this whole picnic. He had ensured that Krux had a good day with him, and of course he did, there was no way he couldn’t. Not with Acronix. He looked at his brother, young and spry, and the only person who has ever been able to bring a genuine smile to his face so easily, even after 40 years apart. In some ways now, it felt like he never left. 

Deep in his own musings, Krux hadn’t realized that his brother had already moved to the basket and began carefully extracting the dishes. He set them down on the blanket and then grabbed out plates and silverware. Krux didn’t need to ask to know exactly what it was that his brother had made, the platters of honey cakes and sweet rolls bringing back the far off memory of childhood. He couldn’t help but smile back at Acronix as he served the dishes, remembering the mornings spent with his brother and mother, baking all sorts of sweets for their birthday. He picked up a chunk of the honey cake with a fork and bit into it, savoring every bite.

“They are just as Mother used to make.” He said truly with awe. He had 40 years to forget the recipes that he had once known by heart, and when he tried to find something similar, nothing ever tasted quite the same. But there his brother was, wearing the same smile that he also had 40 years to forget, long years that left him feeling incomplete because there was always that pain that eventually dulled to an ever-present ache. Incomplete because he was missing something in his life, and there it finally was, that someone trying his best to make their Valentine’s Day together special and baking treats from their childhood. 

“Like Mother used to make? Truly?” Acronix said, his tone hopeful. His smile could light up the room, it was contagious. Krux nodded. 

“They are absolutely awful.” He told his brother. And somehow, Acronix’s smile widened, as it that were the best compliment he could have ever gotten.

“So, just as Mother made, then.” He chuckled. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, leaning against one another as they had when they were children, eating honey cakes and sweet rolls that their mother never made right, but they had learned to love anyways. 

It wasn’t very long until their plates were cleaned, and they sat in silence for a few moments. 

“Krux?” Acronix asked. 

“Hmm?” Krux hummed, a happy smile playing at his lips. 

“Could you put my hair up? Like you used to? It is a dreadful thing to do on my own.”  
Krux paused and looked at his brother. They hadn’t done that since they were children, and Krux didn’t know if he even remembered how to do it right. But his brother had gone to great lengths to make their day special, so he nodded. 

“Yes, of course I can.” He positioned himself directly behind his brother, Acronix’s wild tresses flowing down his back freely. “Do you have ties or a brush?” He asked.

“I have ties, just use your hands for the knots. I’m sure I can take it.” Acronix laughed, digging in his pockets for the ties. Once he handed them off to his brother, he sat forward again. Krux’s paused before his brother’s mane, feeling something odd in his chest. He ignored it and buried his fingers into Acronix’s hair, running them through and brushing it with gentle care. 

“Did you have a good day, Brother?” Acronix asked. 

“I did.” Krux nodded, twining his fingers through his brother’s hair. It was so soft. He blinked, remembering that he was supposed to be putting it up. 

“Truly? I know I had a wondrous time. It is good to see you smiling again.” Acronix continued, and Krux hummed as he gathered pleats in his hand, forming them into a braid of sorts. Perhaps he could to a twist on his normal look. 

They sat in silence as Krux worked, Acronix wearing his signature smile that made Krux’s breathing falter. When he was finished, he drew away. 

“Done.” He said.

“How does it look?” Acronix turned fully, facing his brother but so very close. Krux looked away, blinking. 

“It… it looks good. You look good.” 

“Thank you” Acronix smoothed it down, feeling the little intricate braids at the back. “You know how awful I am with my own hair.” He laughed. Krux smiled, but something was on his mind. 

“Do you know what a date is?” Krux asked suddenly, thinking of their lunch. Acronix shrugged. 

“I thought I was correct to assume it was two people going out and having a joyous time, but now I am not so sure. I believe Ninjago Weekly lied to me.” He said. Krux’s heart was beating quicker, and he just knew his cheeks were warm. 

“And when did you figure out that it was not?” He asked, swallowing thickly. Curse his body.

“The look on your face was a considerable indication.” Acronix replied with a shrug, so nonchalant about it. He gave a look to Krux, who had fallen silent. He leaned forward, opening up his brother’s palm to place conversation heart in his hand with an encouraging smile. 

Krux’s brows furrowed as he looked down, reading the heart. “It says… ‘kiss me.’”

He was sure that if his heart beat any faster, he would die right there. His stomach was in knots and he felt like a stupid teenager again, but Acronix only smirked. 

“Is that an invitation?” 

And that was all Krux needed to lean forward and press his lips against his brother’s. It didn’t even feel wrong, only right in all the best ways as Acronix wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. And suddenly, Krux didn’t feel so incomplete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this is my first time writing for these two, so feedback is very much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed, and happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> ~Mod Piss Ninja


End file.
